Talk:Runningwind
Style Concerns Current *Needs link for "Erin Hunter Chat" section *Citation for green eyes is needed Old * Eliminate spoilers above spoiler tag * Expand Into the Wild History, rather sparse * Expand Rising Storm History, rather sparse * Improve The Darkest Hour History, rather abrupt writing style * Verify family member & correct the formatting in * Cite mentor * No intro-blurb * Appearance Section needs to be eliminated. * Needs history completed. * The killed by x or x needs to be eliminated.Eu * Get Cats and Booklists corrected. does he die in the book Does Runningwind die in the book? Brambleclaw14 17:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry forgot do the name of the book but it is 'The Darkest Hour' Brambleclaw14 17:14, 13 March 2009 (UTC) He was killed in Rising Storm :( thanks :) lol I worked it out now he comes in to Darkest Hour but is dead. Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Family Since Runningwind's family is not known, do we remove the section? --Stealthpath[[User_Talk:Stealthpath |(talk!)]] 02:56, 17 May 2009 (UTC) On the Warriors official site, it says that One-eye and Halftail are his parents, and Mousefur is his sister, but I've heard the site is not always accurate. Should this be posted or not? --Insaneular 23:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular I say no. Stealthpath[[User_Talk:Stealthpath |(talk!)]] 10:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) no do not add one-eye and halftail are his parents and mousefur is his sister... the warriors family tree is not accurate!--Sorrie!always in starclan 23:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Read Bluestar's prophecy!! Halftail and One-eye are his and Mousefur's parents!!! I own the book, they are his parents.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 18:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Names In which book does it say that he was an apprentice?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 11:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Secrets Of The Clans. Bluestar's apprentice. Curious about Death I know that if a cat's dead and doesn't appear in any books then you put Dead: None, but where it says the Darkest Hour, shouldn't it continue to TNP and PO3? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 15:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily. We only document dead books when that cat appears in StarClan or Place of No Stars. In Runningwind's case, he only appeared to give Firestar a life but was never seen after The Darkest Hour, so we don't put any books after that. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 15:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter Chat...? Erin apologizes when she realizes that Runningwind has 'Wind' at the end of his name, should we put this in the page? What? Why would she apologize? Night Fall 20:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Because the first leader was Wind, and Erin said somewhere that no cat will start or end with the names of the first leaders. Out of respect of course. Hm, well I like his name; she shouldn't have to apologize xD Night Fall 20:31, July 9, 2010 (UTC) EITHER WAY, I think it should be on his page. -.- Please watch the caps, it can be taken as shouting. If you can give me a link to the chat, then I'll put it on his article Night Fall 22:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think that erin hunter should at least allow wind sky river thunder and shadow to be the suffix of names because like runningwind they are really good and maybe the fifth series could be about a prophecy with cats with names that have those suffixes. Just a thought 03:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle Please take this to the forums, Silverthistle. Honeycloud 00:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you think about it there is also Wingflight... Neverendingmoon (talk) 22:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC)neverendingmoonNeverendingmoon (talk) 22:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Apprentice? I'm highly surprised that he never had an apprentice. He had the potential to make a good mentor and he had been a warrior longer than Longtail, Dustpelt, Graystripe, or Fireheart and he hadn't had one when they had their first apprentices. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Again, please take it to the forums. But you do have a point... *Honeycloud* In Fire and Ice, when Fire and Gray were getting apprentices, Bluestar said he didn't have the patiance for mentoring. -Mudstone; The return of a lost foe? 00:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Runningwind is the father! Don't you wonder who Brindleface's mate and Ashfur and Ferncloud's father was? Well, it definitely has to be Runningwind. Let's list the possibilites: Thistleclaw: Already died Lionheart: Already died Tigerclaw: Only loved Goldenflower and Sasha Whitestorm: Was denied by Erin Hunter, herself Redtail: Already died RUNNINGWIND: YES! Mate: Brindleface Son: Ashfur Daughter: Ferncloud We also have Darkstripe: Possibly Longtail: Maybe Dustpelt: No, he loves Ferncloud (you know...the cat with a gazillion kits?) Graystripe: loved Silverstream, and now likes Millie (to me, I think Millie is a stuck-up she-cat who only cares for Briarlight) Please take it to the forums. }} 20:33, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Swift Why does swift from his description keep being removed? He is called, and I quote, a swift tabby tom. It's part of his description, like the beautiful thing in Mothwing's case.--Featherstorm9678 02:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 It's nothing to do with his description. You can't see swift on an animal.... 02:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) It's got nothing to do with his //physical// description. And beautiful is an opinion. =.= OK, Berry.--Featherstorm9678 02:37, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Main charart? Shouldn't his main charart be the StarClan charart?Amberflower (talk) 23:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Amberflower of WindClan It's in the process of being made. Be patient. Also this isn't really a thing to put on the talkpage, as it doesn't help improve the article. 23:20, January 27, 2013 (UTC) mousefur He and mousefur must have a feathertail and stormfur relationship. Because when he is alive, he is always with her... Cloudkits arrival, HIS DEATH etc. you all get what i am saying dont you, because In the first arc I was expecting her to have his kits. You all notice it right ? (smallearstorm)... 5:07 october,21,2013